


Locker Room Suprise

by Katryne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mild Fluff, Omega!verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Hinata discover when Kageyama goes into rut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama NEVER misses practice and Hinata is really worried. He asks Daichi if he can leave practice early to go check on Kageyama and help him home if he needs it. Daichi agrees and lets him go an hour early. He rushes to the locker room to go and get changed before heading up to the nurse’s office.

The first thing he notices is that Kageyama’s bag is still in the locker room. He figures he’ll just take it with him when he goes to check on Kageyama. The next thing he notices is that there is a huffing and growling coming from the back of the room. “What the hell?” he thinks and walks over.

He does not expect to see Kageyama leaning up against the back row of lockers stroking his cock rhythmically. His alpha scent is overwhelming and Hinata feels his senses flood with it. “This is not good” Hinata thinks as he starts to get damp. “He’s so hot, and I like him so much”

Hinata manages to make himself move and starts to turn back when Kageyama calls out “I know your there Hinata, I can smell you”

Hinata blushes and says “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I thought you were in the nurse’s office, I was just going to go check on you when I heard something back here.”

Kageyama nostrils flare and he says in a demanding voice “Well, then come over here and check on me. Like you were going to.”

Hinata’s entire face heats up and he starts stuttering “W..wha...what do .... you...mean? 

Kageyama’s voice drops as he growls out “You heard me Hinata, come over here and check on me.”

Hinata lets out a whine as he feels himself start to drip at the Alpha’s commanding voice. Hinata just wants to be a good little omega and run into his alpha’s arms. Not that Kageyama is his.

He slowly walks over and looks down at his feet saying “What do you want?”

Kageyama lets go of his cock and reaches for Hinata. He grabs him and brings him close so he can talk in Hinata’s ear. “I want you to suck me, I want you to take me in your mouth until you cry, I want you to lay back and let me ravish you and take you over and over until I’m sated, I want to mark you and make you mine, and I don’t want to take no for an answer.”

By the time Kageyama is done with his speech, Hinata is clinging to Kageyama and whimpering. His hole is dripping with slick and he can’t think straight anymore. He manages to get out one word “Yes”

Kageyama growls in possession and starts kissing Hinata fiercely. Hinata can only hang on to Kageyama and whine. Kageyama makes short work of Hinata’s clothing. In no time Hinata is standing before Kageyama naked with slick running down his thighs. He tries to cover himself because he feels embarrassed but Kageyama reaches out and grabs his hands. “Don’t cover yourself, I want to see you, I want to look at your body as I make it mine.” He says.

Hinata lets out a moan but stops covering himself. Kageyama scoops him up lays them down on the towel he brought, Hinata on top of Kageyama. “Do you remember what I wanted first?” Kageyama says.

Hinata nods and starts to scoot down Kageyama until he’s resting on his knees between Kageyama’s legs. He grabs Kageyama’s cock and meets the Alpha’s eyes again. “Suck” is all Kageyama says.

Hinata nods again and leans down to take Kageyama in his mouth. He’s never done this before and he can only get about ¾ quarters of his cock in his mouth. He bobs and licks and tries to take more of Kageyama down his throat. True to Kageyama’s wishes, Hinata tears up at how full his mouth and throat are, but he wants to make Kageyama happy so he continues until Kageyama pulls him off.

“Good job Hinata.” Kageyama says and Hinata all but purr’s. Kageyama leans Hinata back on the towel and starts to kiss him again. Hinata loses himself so much that he doesn’t notice Kageyama move until he feels something at his entrance. He squeaks and starts to sit up. Kageyama pushes him back down with a rumble and says “Stay, I’m getting you ready for me to take you.” And proceeds to push a finger inside Hinata. 

Hinata doesn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t this. He was filled with pleasure and desire for more. He starts thrusting against Kageyama’s hand meeting his finger thrust for thrust and asking, no begging, for more. Kageyama nips at Hinata’s scent gland and adds another finger until they are sliding in and out with no resistance. Hinata opens his eyes and meets Kageyama’s. “More, I need more.” He sobs out. 

Kageyama obliges this time by adding another finger and taking Hinata’s cock in his mouth at the same time. Kageyama sucks him for no more than a minute when he feels his mouth flood with Hinata’s cum. Hinata starts apologizing for cuming and tries to pull away from Kageyama. Kageyama growls at him and says “Stop. Now. No apologies, you are supposed to act like this.”

Hinata settles back a bit and stares at Kageyama with wide eyes. Kageyama takes his fingers out of Hinata and positions himself at his entrance. He pushes in slowly but firmly and Hinata is left whimpering and moaning at being filled to the brink. Kageyama barely gives him any time to adjust when he sets up a brutal pace. He leans down and claims the moaning Hinata’s lips in an equally brutal kiss that leaves him gasping for air. Kageyama never lets up on his thrusting driving both of them to the edge quickly. He leans down and says in Hinata’s ear. “Are you ready to be marked, I’m not waiting much longer.”

Hinata just wraps his arms around Kageyama and brings his head down to his neck. “Please, oh please, do it, make me yours, please.” He wails out. “Do it, do it now.”

Kageyama bites down hard and sucks. At that moment Hinata cums with a cry and Kageyama’s name falling from his lips. Kageyama sucks for a moment longer and then leans up, throws his head back and cums with a roar. Hinata thinks Kageyama is never going to finish cuming, when he feels Kageyama drop down on top of him. Hinata wraps his arms around him and holds on tightly, needing the comfort of “his” alpha after such a storm of events. Kageyama rolls off of him and tucks him into his side.

“You ok?” He asks Hinata.

“Yeah, just a lot surprised. I didn’t think you liked me that way.” Hinata answers.

Kageyama grunts “Dumbass, you’ve been mine since I scented you the day you walked into the gym and yelled at me for coming to your school.”

“Oh” Hinata says “So you like me them?”

Kageyama looks at Hinata. “You really are an idiot. Yes I like you. I love you stupid.” Kageyama grunts.

“Ok” Hinata says with wide eyes and then pouts. “Don’t call me an idiot.”

Kageyama grins and says “Ok dumbass, stay here, let me go get something to clean you up with before the others come in and find us this way.” 

Kageyama walks off and Hinata sits up with a wince. He’s a little sore from how rough Kageyama was, but he feels good. As he adjusts on the ground a bit he winces again and Kageyama catches this one. He frowns a little and makes Hinata lay back down so he can gently clean him off.

“I’m sorry I was so rough on you. I didn’t want our first time to be this way, but I kind of lose it when I start rutting. I won’t be like this normally. Kageyama tells Hinata.

“It’s ok, as long as you are satisfied for now. But yeah, gentler would be nice next time.” Hinata says in response. He grins up at Kageyama and continues “But not all the time.”

“You are going to be the death of me.” Kageyama informs Hinata.

Hinata grins and notices that Kageyama is getting hard again. He blushes to the roots of his hair but leans over and whispers in his alpha’s ear. “You know, my parents are out of town for the weekend, do you want to stay over?”

“Are you sure you know what you’re getting into” Kageyama asks.

Hinata crawls up into Kageyama’s lap and straddles him. Rubbing against Kageyama’s hardening member and moans out “No, but I really want to find out.”

Kageyama drops his head down to Hinata’s shoulder. “Yeah, you are going to be the death of me.” He tells Hinata before sliding back into him for one more round.


	2. Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of locker room surprise. The weekend has come and Hinata's parents are out of town.

Hinata had just finished straightening up the living room when he heard a knock on his front door. He straightens up quickly and hurries to the door. His parents are out of town this weekend and his Alpha is coming over to stay. He throws open the door only to be grabbed up in a pair of strong arms. He barely has time to recognize that it’s Kageyama before he finds himself being thoroughly kissed. Hinata giggles a little and throws his arms and legs around Kageyama and lets himself be ravished.

When Kageyama lets Hinata go, he leads Kageyama into his house saying over his shoulder “You know, you just saw me at practice a few hours ago.”

“And?” Kageyama says pulling Hinata back into his arms. “I’ll kiss my omega if I want to.” And proceeded to kiss Hinata again.

“I wasn’t complaining” Hinata said somewhat breathlessly.

“Good” Kageyama stated.

Hinata blushed lightly at the tone of his Alpha’s voice and being called ‘his.’ They had only been together for four days and Hinata was still getting used to belonging to Kageyama. He grabbed Kageyama’s hand and led him into the living room. “So, what do you want to do this weekend? We don’t have anything planned yet.” Hinata asked.

Kageyama sat down on the couch and pulled Hinata down into his lap. “Well, I can think of lots of things I want to do to you, but I want to know why you blushed in the hallway there.”

Hinata dropped his gaze and looked at his hands in his lap. “Nothing really” he said.

“Hinata” Kageyama said in a bit of a growl.

“It wasn’t anything really” Hinata started and at a rumble from Kageyama quickly continued. “I’m just not used to you calling me yours.” He said in a voice trailing off to a whisper at the end.

Kageyama smiled gently at him and said “Well, get used to it, you are mine.” 

Hinata blushed again and buried his face in Kageyama’s chest. He felt Kageyama reach under his chin and raise it so he could look in Kageyama’s eyes. “I’ll let you in on a secret.” Kageyama began.

“What?” Hinata asked.

“Your mine, but I’m yours too.” Kageyama finished.

Hinata’s eyes widened and tears started leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Kageyama started panicking and cupped Hinata’s face in his hands “What, what did I say to upset you?” he asked in a worried voice.

Hinata shook his head and took a shaky breath. “No, no, I’m not upset. I just love you.”

Kageyama kissed him lightly and said “Love you too.”

Hinata leaned back into Kageyama and kissed him again. Kageyama took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, demanding entrance between Hinata’s soft lips. Kageyama spent a long time exploring Hinata’s mouth and its delights. When Kageyama finally allowed Hinata the freedom to breathe he found himself laid out on the couch with Kageyama surrounding him completely from above. He spread his legs slightly to let Kageyama nestle between them. He let out a gasp at the hardness he felt when Kageyama ground down against him.

“Hinata” Kageyama said into Hinata’s ear. “I need to claim you again.”

“Mmm” Hinata moaned out thrusting against Kageyama’s hardness “Not here, please.”

“Why not?” Kageyama demanded licking the mating mark on Hinata’s neck. “Why should I wait to take what’s mine?”

“Kageyama” Hinata moaned out, caught up in the feeling of Kageyama sucking on his mating mark. He reached up and pulled Kageyama’s head closer and tilted his head back to give him better access.

Kageyama ground down onto Hinata in a rhythmic pattern while moving from the mating mark to Hinata’s scent gland. He bit down hard and Hinata shuddered as he came. Hinata covered his face with his hands and said “I’m sorry, I’m sorry….” over and over.

Kageyama grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. “Stop.” He commanded and Hinata stilled and his breathing evened out.

“Do not apologize for responding to your alpha that way. You are supposed to cum for me. I want you to cum and cum often. I want to take you over and over until you can’t cum again and I want to bury myself inside you and knot you, filling you until you can’t help but leak me out of you around my knot.” Kageyama said in the same tone. 

“Kageyama” Hinata said shakily “I want all that too, will you knot me tonight?”

“Do you think you can take it so soon?” Kageyama asked in a surprisingly concerned voice, considering the situation.

Hinata’s gaze shifted to the side for a moment and then met Kageyama’s eyes “I don’t know, but I want it. Can we try?”

A rumble started low in Kageyama’s chest as Kageyama leaned down and gently kissed Hinata “You really are going to be the death of me” he said. “We’ll try”

Hinata dropped his head and said “Thank you Alpha.”

Kageyama stood immediately and reached down to grab Hinata tossing him over his shoulder. “Where is your room.” He demanded.

“Up the stairs, second room on the right.” Hinata answered, giggling a little at Kageyama’s response to being called Alpha.

Kageyama sprinted up the stairs and into Hinata’s room, tossing him haphazardly on his bed. “Strip” he demanded again.

“Yes Alpha” Hinata responded as he started to take off his shirt.

Kageyama growled at him and said “You’re going to make me lose control if you keep that up.”

Hinata finished off his pants and boxers, cleaning himself up in the process and laid down in bed to watch Kageyama struggle to get out of his clothing quickly.

“Am I?” Hinata said cheekily and spread his legs a little giving Kageyama a view of his slick covered thighs.

“Well then” he said opening his arms “Come and reclaim me, take me, knot me and remind me how much I am yours……. My Alpha.”

With a roar Kageyama dove onto the bed and grabbed Hinata pulling him close. “You asked for it, don’t be sorry later if you can’t walk tomorrow” he said.

Hinata shivered under Kageyama’s demanding touch. He so wanted to please his Alpha and found himself drenching the sheets beneath him with slick in anticipation.

Kageyama was leaving marks wherever his mouth touched. Hinata’s neck was a mess of hickeys and his mating mark was newly bruised. Kageyama moved down to Hinata’s nipples and spent enough time there to make them burn with pleasure. 

Hinata arched up into Kageyama’s touch whining at how sensitive he felt under Kageyama’s mouth. “Please” Hinata gasped out “I need….” he trailed off.

“What?” Kageyama said licking his way down Hinata’s abs. “What does my omega need?”

“I…I…I don’t know” he stuttered out. “More…. just more”

“Here?” Kageyama licked a down Hinata’s small cock, “Here?” he reached up with his hand and plucked a sore nipple, “Here?” he gently fondled Hinata’s scrotum, or “Here” as he circled a finger around Hinata’s slick opening, just barely penetrating the ring of muscle.

“Uuu…hhh…ahh” was all Hinata could manage at this point.

The feeling of Kageyama touching him everywhere was too much to handle. He was writhing and moaning under Kageyama looking for something, anything to help with the sensations he was feeling.

“Hinata” Kageyama called out again, taking his cock into his mouth and sliding the finger further into Hinata. “Where?” he said slowly dragging his finger in and out of Hinata’s dripping hole.

Hinata moaned and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes “In..in..insi..de. Mmm…mmor…e ffu…full. Nee….d be ful…ler”

Kageyama slid another finger into Hinata and said “Good boy.”

Hinata was already ready for Kageyama’s cock but Kageyama was having too much fun watching Hinata thrust down onto his fingers trying to feel fuller. Sliding one more finger in and finally running it over Hinata’s prostate proved too much for Hinata. He came shouting Kageyama’s name. Kageyama did not remove his fingers but leaned down to clean Hinata up with his tongue.

Hinata was panting and recovering from his organism when Kageyama took his cock into his mouth again. “Ohhh” Hinata whimpered out. “Stop, to sensitive.”

Kageyama grinned around his Hinata’s cock and continued to clean it up. Hinata continued to whimper but when Kageyama was done he was half hard again.

“Ready?” Kageyama asked, pumping his fingers a few more times in and out of Hinata’s hole.

Hinata nodded and pulled his knees a little more towards his chest. Kageyama positioned himself at Hinata’s entrance and sheathed himself in Hinata’s heat. Hinata let out a loud moan and wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s waist, pulling his down by the neck so he could kiss him. Kageyama set up a fast pace and pounded into Hinata with wild abandon. Only a few moments later he thrust deeply into Hinata and came roaring “Mine.”

A few moments later, “Hold on tightly, I’m knotting you” Kageyama said to Hinata who threw his arms around Kageyama and waited to feel the stretch. As Kageyama’s knot grew inside Hinata, he felt himself stretch to the point where he felt like he was going to tear. Hinata started struggling and whimpering. Kageyama grabbed him and held him still whispering encouragement into Hinata’s ear until the omega settled. Only then did Hinata start feeling pleasure at being so full and stretched to the brink.

He reached down and felt himself surrounding Kageyama and grinned up into Kageyama’s eyes. “I did it.” He said proudly wiggling his hips a little.

Kageyama grunted and tucked Hinata’s head against his chest. “Such a good omega” Kageyama said smiling.

Hinata purred and snuggled into Kageyama’s embrace. They laid like that for about fifteen minutes when Kageyama reached down and started fondling Hinata’s cock. “You’re still hard.” Kageyama said with pride. “Do you like being stretched by my knot that much?”

 

Hinata nodded and blushed but thrust lightly into Kageyama’s hand, as much as he could given Kageyama’s knot was still in full expansion. “Do you think you could cum on my knot?” Kageyama asked with smug voice.

He rolled onto his back bringing Hinata up to straddle his hips, making his knot push a little deeper into Hinata. Hinata moaned and rolled his hips experimentally over Kageyama’s cock. He moaned again and rolled his hips a little faster. 

Kageyama put his hands behind his head and watched blatantly as his omega pleasured himself on his cock. Hinata sat all the way down flat against Kageyama and groaned loudly. Kageyama watched as Hinata’s little cock hardened completely and start to leak.

Kageyama decided to help a little and lifted one leg so his foot was flat on the mattress. He thrust up sharply and made Hinata gasp “Again” Hinata begged.

Kageyama thrust again and this time Hinata ground down to meet the thrust. “Hinata, make yourself cum on my knot. I want to watch.” He said as he thrust up again.

Hinata started rolling his hips and meeting each thrust of Kageyama’s with one of his own. Hinata started panting and whining erratically, rolling his hips in a broken rhythm. Kageyama just held his hip up so Hinata could thrust against it and reach his prostate. Other than that he watched as Hinata orgasm built and came hard on Kageyama’s knot, tightening even more than he thought possible as Hinata was stretched opens so wide already.

Hinata fell forward onto Kageyama’s chest panting and shivering. Kageyama quickly grabbed his discarded shirt and cleaned his omega up as well as he could and rolled them onto their sides, tucking Hinata into his chest. It would still be awhile before his knot deflated. “You were beautiful” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s ear.

Hinata snuggled deeper burying his nose in Kageyama’s neck and inhaling deeply. “My alpha” Kageyama heard him mutter as he fell asleep.

 

Kageyama covered both of them and held Hinata tighter watching his omega sleep, before drifting off a little while later.

 

The next day, true to Kageyama’s prediction, Hinata had trouble walking. Hinata found himself not minding to much as Kageyama went out of his way to make sure Hinata was comfortable and entertained, even carrying Hinata from room to room with him so he could keep his omega by his side. He promised Hinata that next time he would be gentle. Hinata giggled a little at the guilt in Kageyama’s eyes and kissed him. “Tomorrow night, ok?” Hinata said eagerly.

Kageyama groaned and dropped his head onto Hinata’s shoulder. “You’re not making it any easier to hold back when you look at me like that.” Kageyama said.

Hinata licked the shell of Kageyama’s ear and said “Good thing I don’t want you to.”

Kageyama growled at him and nipped his scent gland. “You really are going to be the death of me.” He said kissing Hinata thoroughly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for any grimmer errors. I'm not sure if I should add more chapters to this or not.


	3. Let's Start A Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about 12 years after the first part. There is actually a part 2 that goes in between this one and the beginning ( I'll edit the story and put it as chapter 2 when I finish it.), but I've had this sitting here for a few months.

They are taking some time off after completing their second Olympics. Neither Hinata nor Kageyama are sure if they are going to go for a third Olympics or if they want to retire and move on to other things. 

Kageyama grins as he watches his little omega surrounded by kids at the park. He wanted to take Hinata out on a date and gave him his choice of places to go. As expected he chose a picnic at the park where they could play volleyball with each other. It didn’t take long for their neighborhood kids to find out they were there and come running to play with them. Kageyama didn’t mind the kids crashing their date, he loved watching how much Hinata got into playing with and teaching the kids.

Kageyama walked over and joined in the fun. As soon as he noticed Hinata wearing out he told the kids that playtime was over and that he and Hinata were going to go eat lunch. They let the kids keep the volleyball so they could play some more. Kageyama smiles, flips Hinata over his shoulder and walks them to their picnic blanket under the trees. After he makes sure Hinata is comfortable he starts handing out their food. 

After finishing up Kageyama leans back against one of the trees and draws Hinata into his arms. They sit that way for a while, Kageyama leaning against the tree and Hinata curled up sideways in his Alpha’s arms against his chest. Kageyama starts running his fingers through Hinata’s hair and says “There’s a few things I want to talk to you about, you up for that?”

Hinata straightens up a little and looks at Kageyama. “Sure” he says. He situates himself so he can sit up and look at Kageyama and still maintain physical contact with him.

“Well” Kageyama starts. “First, we’ve been talking about retiring and opening up our own training center. Where are you on that idea?”

Hinata looks off to the side for a minute at the kids till playing with their volleyball and smiles. “I think I really like that idea, we’ve been playing volleyball seriously since we were fifteen, and I think it’s ok for us to slow down a little. We accomplished everything we set out for.” He says.

Kageyama nods slightly and smiles. “I feel the same way.” He then narrows his eyes for a moment and just stares at Hinata. He can feel Hinata start to fidget under his look so he reaches out and cups his cheek. “How about children? I would really like to start a family before we open the center. We’re established enough that we could take a year off as long as we keep our network open. Besides, I want to see you carrying our child. Actually, I am starting to need it”

 

Kageyama is not quite sure what happened, but he finds himself flat on the ground with a very eager omega on top of him kissing him. He rumbles in his chest and rolls so Hinata is under him and continues to devour his mouth. He shoves his hands under Hinata’s shirt and starts plucking at his nipples. Hinata responds by wrapping his legs around Kageyama’s waist. When Hinata lets out a whine Kageyama realizes that they are still outside and that there are children not too far away. He manages sit up and pull Hinata up against his chest again. “So, I’ll take that as a yes, you want to start a family?” Kageyama says still a little breathless.

Hinata grins up at him and says “YES!” 

He manages to wrestle another kiss from him before continuing. “I’ve been thinking about that a lot in the last few months, I just didn’t know how to bring it up to you.” Hinata continues. “Let’s go home and start trying now.”

Kageyama chuckles and ruffles his hair. “Anxious?”

“Oh come on.” Hinata huffs out “If you hadn’t realized that we were still outside you would already be inside me. You know you can’t resist me when I attack you.”

Kageyama drops his voice into a commanding tone and lays Hinata back before saying in his ear “Who can’t resist whom?” and he licks at Hinata’s scent gland.

Hinata immediately starts to feel himself get damp with slick and shivers. He manages to look back at Kageyama and says “Take me home Kageyama. Make a mess out of me. Get me pregnant, please Alpha.”

Kageyama growls and bites at the scent gland he’s been licking. “I guess you win this round.” He says. “Just wait till we get home.” And with that he starts packing up everything they brought with them. 

Hinata runs over and gets their volleyball after he calms a little. He meets Kageyama at the exit to the park and they head home.

 

Once they reach home, Hinata barely has time to shut the front door before Kageyama grabs him and pushes him up against the wall. He starts fondling him all over and kissing him like crazy. Hinata wraps his arms and legs around Kageyama and kisses him back with equal fervor. 

Kageyama breaks the kiss and starts nibbling his way down Hinata’s neck. Hinata leans his head back against the wall and lets Kageyama have his way. After ravishing every inch of skin he can reach Kageyama turns, Hinata still wrapped around him, and heads for the bedroom. He sets Hinata down on their bed and tell him to strip. Hinata hurries to comply while Kageyama undresses also.

Hinata leans back in bed and gasps when Kageyama turns back around and starts towards him. He can feel the slick pool between his legs as he waits for Kageyama to come and claim him. Kageyama climbs on the bed and hovers over Hinata who blushes. Kageyama chuckles and says “Still, after all these years?”

Hinata blushes brighter and looks to the side. “Well, you’re so….so….umm.” Hinata stammers while he searches for the right words to say. “It’s just that, well, you’re so hot and commanding and………..I can’t control myself around you. So, yeah, that.” Hinata finishes up and manages to look back at Kageyama whose pupils are now blown wide with desire.

“Good” says Kageyama deeply. “That the way it should be. You. Are. Mine.”

Hinata shivers and moans out “Lo…ve Yo..u.”

Kageyama, in a much gentler voice, says “Love you too.”

Kageyama leans down and kisses Hinata silly. He nibbles on his ears and neck, leaving trails of marks everywhere his mouth touches. He bites and sucks on Hinata’s scent gland until Hinata can’t form words anymore. His mouth travels further down until it reaches Hinata’s nipples, where he spends a long time making sure each nipple is erect and cherry red with attention. When he’s satisfied with is work and when Hinata can no longer hold his hips still he travels further down again. He stops for a moment and leaves marks on Hinata’s hips and then takes Hinata’s cock in his mouth. This makes Hinata arch up off the bed and start mewling. 

Kageyama licks and sucks at Hinata until he cums in his mouth. He drinks him down and sits back on his heels and watches Hinata recover from his orgasm. “Hinata.” Kageyama commands “Up on your hands and knees.”

Hinata rolls over to comply letting out a small whine in the process. He knows Kageyama likes this position because he can reach deeper and dominate him completely. He loves it, Hinata loves having that much of Kageyama in him, being surrounded by him, and knowing he’s making him happy. Kageyama also likes to knot Hinata in this position because he can knot deeper and it lasts longer that way. Hinata trembles in anticipation.

Once Hinata has gotten into position Kageyama leans forward and starts licking Hinata’s hole. “Kageyama, don’t, I’m already a mess, you don’t have to do that” Hinata gasps out around strokes of Kageyama’s tongue.

“Shut up, Hinata” Kageyama growls at him. “I’m doing this because I want to, you taste wonderful. You taste like you’re mine.”

Hinata groans but gives up complaining as Kageyama continues. As Kageyama starts to thrust his tongue into Hinata his arms give out and he is left lying on the bed with his bottom up in the air. Kageyama grunts and pulls back a little adding a finger to the mix. Now he has a finger and his tongue thrusting into Hinata at a rapid pace. A string of unintelligible words start to fall out of Hinata’s mouth as Kageyama adds another finger and by the time he has added a third finger Hinata is moving his hips in tandem with him.

Kageyama sits back, pulls his fingers out, and positions his cock at Hinata’s entrance. Hinata looks over his shoulder and manages to get out the word “Please” before Kageyama thrusts in in one stroke. Both of them shout with pleasure as Kageyama sets up a steady pace. It only takes a minute before Hinata is meeting him thrust for thrust. Kageyama can feel himself getting closer and closer so he reaches around Hinata and starts to pump his cock. “Hinata, cum for me.” He whispers in Hinata’s ear and he feels his hand fill with cum a moment later. Just a few thrusts after that he cums slamming deep inside Hinata and holding himself there while emptying completely.

He quickly grabs Hinata and draws him up against him, Hinata’s back to his chest and starts knotting. He feels Hinata shake and shiver as he fills and stretches him to the brink. Slowly he lowers the both of them so they are laying in a spooning position on the bed. He tucks Hinata against him and cleans him up with a discarded shirt as best as he can for now.

Hinata humms in appreciation and snuggles in for the wait. Kageyama covers them with a blanket and asks “How long do we have to wait until you know if you’re pregnant?”

Hinata says “A few weeks, but we need to have sex more than once if we want to have a baby.”

“Yeah, like that’s going to be hard to accomplish.” Kageyama answers. “I just want to know when you can check, that’s all.”

Hinata reaches a hand up and pulls Kageyama’s face down for a kiss. “I know, I’m excited also.”

 

“What do you think our child will look like?” Kageyama asks.

Hinata grins and says “I want it to have your eyes. I love your eyes, they’re pretty.”

Kageyama smiles down at him and says “I want it to have your smile. Your smile lights up the room.”

The two of them spend the next hour talking about starting a family and what they want to do.

 

Three weeks later Hinata is looking down at the negative pregnancy test in his hand. He starts to tear up and walks out to tell Kageyama. He feels like such a failure, it’s his job to carry their children and he can’t even do that right. Kageyama looks up at him when he walks in the room, jumps up and wraps him in his arms. “So, it’s negative?” he asks.

“Yeah” Hinata whispers out. “I’m so sorry, I must have done something wrong.”

Kageyama sits on the couch and pulls Hinata down into his lap. He runs a hand through his hair and says. “It’s not anything you did wrong, it just didn’t happen this month.

Hinata sighs and says “I’m just disappointed, that’s all.”

Kageyama holds him closer and says “I know.”

They sit that way for a while in silence before Hinata calms down completely. When he does Kageyama tilts his head up and kisses him. Leaving his forehead against Hinata’s he says “Besides, think of all the fun we’re going to have while we keep trying for a baby.”

Hinata giggles.

 

Epilogue:  
Five months later Kageyama and Hinata are in the exam room waiting for the doctor to administer an ultrasound. “Can you believe it’s been two months already? We’re finally going to see our baby.” Hinata says.

Kageyama takes Hinata’s hand and says “Yeah, I can believe it’s been two months already, with the number of times I’ve had to run out at 3 am for meat buns, yeah I can believe it.” But he’s grinning the entire time he’s talking.

Hinata sticks his tongue out and says “Well, your such an overprotective alpha that you won’t let me go out and get anything, you are afraid I might hurt myself.”

“Of course” Kageyama states. “You are my omega and now you are carrying my child. It’s my job to take care of you.”

Before they get any farther the doctor walks in and says “Good Morning, how are you feeling to day Hinata?”

“I’m feeling pretty good, the morning sickness is starting to get better.” Hinata answers.

“Good” the doctor responds. “Let’s get started”

She squirts a lot of very cold gel on Hinata’s stomach and then places the wand over his belly. On the screen they see a form take shape. The doctor is quiet for while she takes measurements and checks out how all the organs look. 

She looks over at the duo and smiles. “Congratulations you guys, everything looks healthy, and the twins are doing great.”

Both Hinata and Kageyama freeze and in stereo say “Twins?”

“Yes” the doctor says “You are carrying twins.”

They hear a thunk and Hinata looks over at Kageyama and says in a worried voice. “Kageyama.” Then louder “Kageyama……..KAGEYAMA!”

The doctor rushes out into the hallway and calls for help. One of the fathers has passed out and they are going to need some assistance.


End file.
